Le premier baisé de Dudley
by MissBabybelles
Summary: Comment se passe le premier baisé et premier amour de Dudley ? C'est ici dans ce OneShot. OS situé avant de le départ des Dursley dans le tome 7.


**OS le Premier baisé de Dudley**

**En ce début de vacance, Dudley se dit que c'était un jour comme les autres en marchant dans le parc avec toute sa bande de un jour comme les autres, soupira-t-il en entendant ses copains se moqué d'une jeune fille de leurs âge qui valait bien le dire, était jolie de son point de vue. Elle possédait de jolies cheveux noires avec des mèches de couleur bleu nuit qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleu foncé. Alors que Dudley voyait la jeune fille s'énerver, il interrompit ses copains et dit qui valait mieux ne pas trainer ici alors que chez lui, ce trouvait de bons gâteaux aux chocolats qui les attendait. Tous sans exceptions s'en allèrent aux pas de courses sans faire attention que Dudley ne les suivait, ni qu'il regardait la jeune fille qu'il trouvait charmante à son gout. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de rêvasser tout d'un coup? Est-ce le fait qu'il se trouvait devant une jolie jeune fille ou est-ce le fait que son cousin, Harry-le-sorcier-Potter, soit menacé pour un Lord-fou-furieux-VoldMachin? Il s'assit à même le sol sans remarquer que la jeune fille le fixer. Pourquoi devait-il être un de ces gars qui regrettent ce qu'ils font dans leur jeunesse à 17 ans? Si seulement il avait pris conscience plutôt de ce que sa mère essayait de faire de lui, soit un jeune qui ne manque de rien en lui bourrant de la nourriture et de cadeaux. Alors que Lui, Dudley Dursley, ne voulait être qu'un adolescent de plus normal, qui traine avec des copains cool et qui a une petite-amie, mais, Dudley Dursley n'est pas cela. Dudley Dursley est un blond, gras et fort jeune homme qui souhaite plus que tout au monde perdre du poids, avoir une vraie relation avec son cousin mais surtout, trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment et qu'il aimera en retour. Pendant qu'il soupira de lassitude, Dudley ne remarqua pas que la jeune fille avait posé sa main sur son épaule.**

-Dudley ?

**Dudley sursauta et se releva en vitesse. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Marie **(Hey Oui!! Vous avez enfin le nom) **lui parle. Mais vraiment pas. Dudley lança un regard interrogateur à Marie et celle-ci lui prit la main et l'en mena avec elle jusqu'à chez lui. Dudley regarda avec incompréhension Marie puis lui lâcha la main. Alors qu'il allait rentrer, Marie lui dit que demain elle sera dans le parc comme les autres jours. Dans la soirée, Dudley réfléchit à ce que Marie lui a dit et décida d'aller dans le parc les prochains jours car comme il se dit en ce moment même, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver. **

**Le lendemain, Dudley se rendit au parc sans ses copains et s'assit sur la deuxième balançoire car la première était occupée par Marie. Puis ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien pendant une bonne semaine. Puis ils cessèrent de se voir car Dudley prépara ses affaires pour partir. Pourtant un jour, la sonnette de la maison retentit et Harry entra dans le salon suivit de Marie où ils parlaient à voix bases. Harry fit la bise à Marie puis sortit. Marie s'avança timidement vers Dudley et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui parler dehors. Il accepta et tout deux allèrent dehors.**

-Hum...Dudley, je sais que tu pars et je voulais te donner ceci, dit-elle en lui tendant une gourmette fine avec son prénom dessus.

**Dudley pris la gourmette mais comme elle était fine, il ne pouvait pas la mettre. Mais alors qu'il allait la mettre dans sa poche, Marie sortit une baguette magique et agrandie la gourmette puis la mit autour du poignet de Dudley.**

-Tu es une sorcière, constata Dudley, seule l'acquiescement de Marie lui confirma sa phrase. Je suppose que tu participe aussi à la guerre contre Voldemort, continua-t-il sans remarquer le tressaillement de Marie à l'évocation de ce nom. Alors, tien, dit-il en enlevant sa chaîne et en la mettant autour du cou de Marie.

-Merci, dit-elle en regardant la chaîne à son cou.

**Elle s'approcha de lui puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds et mit ses lèvres sur les lèvres de Dudley puis les pressa en une légère pression. Alors qu'elle allait se reculer, Dudley approfondit le baiser et entoura la taille fine de Marie de ses bras tandis que celle-ci mettait ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci. Ils s'écartèrent en manquant d'oxygène et s'excusèrent mutuellement. Après s'être regarder, ils rigolèrent tout les deux. Puis Marie déposa encore une légère pression sur les lèvres de Dudley. Alors qu'elle allait partir, Dudley la retient par le bras et la serra dans ses bras.**

-Cette semaine Marie, j'ai appris à te connaître et je voudrais te revoir après que mon cousin ait mis la pâté à ce Voldemort mais pour cela, je voudrais que tu tiennes le coup et si tu as besoin de quoique se soit rejoins moi par tes moyens, dit-il alors que les yeux de Marie s'embuèrent de larmes.

-Dudley, je...je..., bredouilla-t-elle puis elle pressa les mains de Dudley et sans le regarder, elle prononça les mots qui changeront la vie de Dudley à jamais, je t'aime.

**Dudley releva le visage de la jeune fille en face de lui et l'embrassa.**

-Je t'aime aussi, Marie, dit-il.

**Marie sourit à pleine dent, l'embrassa une dernière fois, peut-être même la dernière et partit en transplanant. Alors que le sourire de Dudley s'affaissa.**

- Reviens-moi vite, je t'en prie.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alors que Dudley revenait de chez lui, après avoir été une année absente, une furie lui sauta dans les bras. Après avoir fait décrocher la prise qui l'entourait, Dudley la regarda et découvrit Marie âgé d'un an de plus. **(Normal si c'est après un an)** Il sourit et la serra dans ses bras tandis que Marie pleurait de joie et peut-être de soulagement. Après avoir fini les retrouvailles sans pour autant s'embrasser, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur les balançoires et Marie lui raconta que la guerre était finie grâce à son cousin, Harry. Dudley la regardait inlassablement pendant qu'elle racontait les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu mais aussi quelques bons et rares moment grâce à Harry et à ses amis. Marie finit son année vécu puis continua de se balancer sans vraiment regarder Dudley.**

-Je t'aime, dit Dudley de but en blanc.

**Marie arrêta de se balancer et regarda Dudley puis lui sourit. Elle lui dit qu'elle aussi, elle l'aimer et que tout au long de l'année loin de lui, elle avait continuée de l'aimer et lui avoua qu'elle pensait à lui quand elle combattait. Dudley sourit puis regarda la gourmette à son poignet qui n'avait jamais pus l'enlever, pas qu'il en avait envie, non, juste par amour. Et là Dudley compris, il comprit que Marie était la femme de sa vie.**


End file.
